Someone She Loves
by SL Rain
Summary: Tonks' has a visitor stop by her London flat. The visitor is no other than Remus Lupin. Will she be able to have him as her own? ONE CHAPTER FIC MAYBE MORE? rlnt of course... hbp spoilers


Disclaimer: I don't own anything. :D

Nymphadora Tonks had fallen asleep on her small grey couch in her small flat in the middle of London. She was curled up in a fetal position, her arms wrapped around a pillow. Her arms were clutched tightly around the pillow, as if it was a lover that she didn't want to lose, and the only way to keep them from leaving was to keep them close to her side. There was a expression of distress upon her face, it was like she was having a bad dream. She turned around slightly, as a groan left her mouth. Lately Tonks was having plenty of trouble getting a good night's sleep. Everyone she knew asked her what was wrong, why she was looking so frail and gloomy, but she would just respond with a shrug. Her hair was turning duller and duller with every day passing, and though she was a Metamorphagus her power was fading.

A loud knock boomed through the house, which sprung Tonks awake. She automatically dropped the pillow from her hands and grabbed her wand from the coffee table. She crept quickly to the front door, pointing to the door with her door. Ever since Voldemort and the Death Eaters came back to full power she was extra keen to her surroundings, so she wouldnt get hurt, or worse, killed.

"Who's there?" She said loudly, her wand still pointing to the door.

"It's just me, Nymphadora." A familiar voice said calmly. "It's Remus."

Tonks' heart started to pound. "Remus," she whispered to herself. She opened the door slowly, allowing him to come in. "Oh, hello Remus, forgot you were supposed to come around here."

She looked up at his face, and into his eyes. Those beautiful soft eyes of his. Those eyes made her want to fall into his arms and let him show passion to her. But his eyes were hiding something, some pain that was bothering him. She stepped out of the way to let him in. "Here, come inside, and have a seat on the couch. And take off your robe, Rem, it's blistering hot here."

"I am fine," He replied. "I don't feel hot at all." Tonks smirked and let out a chuckle.

"Yeah right, it's like an oven in here!" She exlaimed. And it was, she was wearing a light blue tank top that showed off her curves and a pair of jean shorts. "Can I get you a drink?" She asked, summoning two glasses and a flagon of butterbeer over to the coffee table with her wand. The flagon landed on the table, but the glasses didnt, and the fell to the ground with a shatter.

"Damn it," she swore, aiming her wand to the broken glass, prepared to clean it up. Her cheeks turned bright red. Since she was little she always was clumsy. She didn't really mind, but since Remus was there it was an embarrassment.

"Don't worry, Tonks, I'll fix it," Remus said. With a flick of his wand and a mutter of _"Reparo!" _the two drinking glasses were repaired. Remus guided them with his wand back to the table. "Why don't you sit down?" He asked Tonks, scooting over for she can sit next to him. Quickly she sat right back on the couch, filling both glasses with Butterbeer, almost overflowing them.

"Anyway... er... how's everything going? With living with... them?" Tonks asked. She gazed into his eyes while she talked to him, just doing that made her feel more comfortable with talking to him. His eyes gave her serenity.

"Fine.." Remus replied, looking down to the wolf grey carpeting covering the floor. His hand rubbed gingerly against his chest, his face wincing just a little bit. Tonks bit her lip, her mind wondered what was ailing him, why did he look in pain.

"What's wrong?" She asked him, her head careening to look into his eyes again, to see if she can look inside his soul to find that pain deep inside, to fix that pain. Remus shook his head.

"Nothing," He said, closing his eyes and shaking his head. "It's just that sometimes werewolves get a bit testy... it was a full moon last night... and fights between us happen... you know.." His hand clutched his chest again, and Tonks' hand grabbed his clutched one.

"Please take off your robe... It's awfully hot."

She pulled her hand away, letting him have the chance to take it off. He stood up, his tall, lank figure looming over seated figure. Facing her, he unbuttoned one button hesitantly, but she looked into his eyes, as if to say "go on." Slowly, he unbuttoned all of the buttons and slid the robe down. What Tonks saw shocked her. Blood was soaked right through his once white shirt, since most of it was a deep dark red. The shirt stuck to his body, she can see his ribs moving up and down as he breathed nervously.

"Oh my god..." She whispered, a hand covering her mouth to hide the shock but to no avail. "What have they done to you?" She got up quickly, taking his hand gently. She stared at his bloody shirt, and then into his eyes again, hers protesting for answers.

"It's nothing, Nymphadora," Remus said quietly. "You shouldn't worry."

"Oh, but I am!" She said, her eyes looking scared and alert. She pulled him into the bathroom (Remus protested more and more, telling her that it was okay, but she didn't listen.) She made him sit right on the toilet as she ripped off his shirt. The wound look horrific. It seemed that one of the werewolves slashed him right in the chest, there were four diagonal marks straight across his chest. They oozed a little blood, and they were glazed with pus.

"It's not that bad as it seems, I can heal, it's fine..." Remus moaned, but his voice sounded painful. Tonks went into her medicine cabinet, pulled out some special wizard antiseptic and plenty of gauze. She took a towel from the rack next to the bathtub, and started mopping up the blood gingerly from his chest. Remus winced.

"I know it hurts," Tonks cooed softly, "But these cuts need to be cleaned." She began applying some antiseptic, which then Remus started whimpering. Tonks hushed him gently by placing her index finger gently against his lips. In her head she marveled how soft Remus's lips were, and how she wanted to kiss them. She bit her lip and continued to clean up his wounds.

After she was done cleaning all the blood and pus out, she wrapped a long piece of gauze around his skinny chest. "There you go. You'll probably want that to be checked out at Saint Mungos... Have you even told anyone about what happened?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because... no one should worry about me. I'm a grown man. I'll get better."

"Remus, why do you say that?"

"I say it because it is true. No one does care, and I don't see why they should."

"But people do care!"

Remus chuckled. "Like who?"

"Dumbledore, Harry, loads of others." She knelt down in front of him. Her eyes locked onto his. "And I do too."

"Nymphadora."

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

She blinked. Secretly, she was hoping for him to profess his love to her and then kiss her with the firey passion that she herself held in her heart for him that she was only hoping he had too. But it didn't, so she had to finally take matters in her own hands.

"Oh Remus, you don't have to thank me," She murmured. Her hand reached up to his heavenly face and stroked his slightly wrinkled and worn cheek, a smile on her face. Remus looked suprised, but didn't resist. They locked eyes with each other, Remus's hand finding her face and pretty soon she too felt a warm caress on her own cheek. Her eyes wandered down to his lips, oh, those nice warm lips of his. Her urge to taste those lips had become harder to not bear, and soon she found herself pressing against him, the lips she wanted for it seemed ages locked onto hers and it tasted so good. She stroked his shaggy greying hair as he pulled her closer, his hands latched onto her soft hips. Nymphadora Tonks wanted this to last forever...

"No."

Remus pulled away. His eyes were glassy and looked unreal and she can still feel his lips on hers and his hands clenched on her sides.

"What?"

"We just can't do this."

"What do you mean?"

"Look at me."

"I am looking at you."

"What do you see?"

"Someone who I love."

"No. No... it just cannot happen... I'm just not right for you."

"What in the bloody hell are you talking about?"

"Shouldn't you be with someone stable? Someone who does not have the condition that I have? Someone who is closer to your age?"

"Remus, don't be silly..."

"I'm not! Really, I am too old, too poor for you. And, I don't think you should be with someone who can kill you on a wonderful full moon night."

"Remus! It doesn't matter to me!"

"Well it should. I have to be going now."

Remus took his blood dyed shirt and left He left Nymphadora Tonks on the tile floor of her bathroom, her heart breaking at the thought of him leaving. She didn't care at all about what was wrong with him. He had so many good qualities, many that outweighed the bad. _Why can't we just be together?_ She thought.

When she heard the front door slam,noting that her love had just left her, she started to cry.


End file.
